Box dispensers are commonly used in professional offices and in homes. For example, in medical and dental offices, they are commonly used to dispense articles such as gloves, film, and towels, In the home, they are commonly used to dispense tissues and bags. The box dispensers are made up of cardboard with an opening at the top for removing articles packed inside the box. For mounting on walls, special plastic containers are provided. Each container is configured to match and hold a particular sized box. This is relatively expensive, and has the disadvantage that a different container is needed for each differently-sized box.